warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silverstream
Silverstream is a pretty slender silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice : Silverstream is the only daughter of Crookedstar. She first appeared when she saved Graystripe from drowning in the freezing river in Fire and Ice. After that she continued to secretly see Graystripe, having fallen in love with him, despite warnings from Graystripe's friend Fireheart and her friend Mistyfoot. At the battle with WindClan, she is there, and attacks Fireheart without realizing who he is. She stops after Graystripe calls out, "Silverstream! No!" Fireheart lets her go because she is Graystripe's friend, and she runs off with Graystripe following her. Forest of Secrets : In this book, Silverstream convinces Mistyfoot and Graypool to talk to Fireheart about the battle at Sunningrocks, so he could find out how Oakheart died. When the RiverClan camp is flooded and Graystripe and Fireheart are taking prey to RiverClan, Silverstream reveals to Graystripe that she is going to have his kits. They are both overjoyed, yet nervous as well. When Silverstream goes to meet Graystripe at Sunningrocks a moon later, she goes into labor shortly after reaching them. Something goes wrong. When Fireheart brought Cinderpaw she manages to save the two kits, named Featherkit (silver she-cat) and Stormkit (grey tom), but Silverstream dies from loss of blood and the fact that she wasn't prepared, saying to Graystripe, "Good-bye, Graystripe. I love you. Take care of our kits." Graystripe was depressed beyond belief, and didn't know his kits were still alive. When Fireheart tells him, he is overjoyed (momentarily). Silverstream was buried near the river, as Graystripe said she would have liked that as she loved the river. The Darkest Hour : Silverstream gave Firestar his third life during the leadership ceremony, along with the gift of loyalty to what he knows to be right. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : She appears briefly in a dream, to tell Firestar to do what he thinks is right concerning SkyClan by reminding him of the life she gave to him in his leadership ceremony. She also catches a fish for him, which, as he eats it, gives him a warm feeling. In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise : She appeared to her son, Stormfur, in a dream, telling him to return to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of a mountain lion known as Sharptooth. When Feathertail died saving Crowfeather from Sharptooth, Silverstream appeared briefly to guide her to StarClan. Dawn : Though she didn't formally appear, Leafpaw saw her, along with Feathertail, in the waterfall while the Clans were staying with the Tribe of Rushing Water, specifically during Crowfeather's Warrior Ceremony. In the Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior : In ''The Lost Warrior, she appeared from StarClan to tell Graystripe not to give up, to search for ThunderClan, and that Stormfur is still alive. She had a compnion with her; Graystripe's daughter, Feathertail. In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows :Silverstream appears briefly in one of Jaypaw's visions right before he meets Brightspirit, worrying about how Graystripe doesn't deserve to have his heart broken again when Millie is sick from greencough and is close to joining StarClan. Family Members '''Father': Crookedstar Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mate: GraystripeRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 36: Living (As of Long Shadows) Daughter: FeathertailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 38: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting member, StarClan member Son: StormfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 38: Status Living Tree Mother-Willowpelt References and Citations Category:Willowpelt Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters